Naughty or Nice
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: He's making a list and checking it twice, gonna find out who's naughty or nice! Roxas loves his boyfriend Axel, and loves pleasing him! So what can he give him for Christmas? How about Roxas wearing a Santa dress?  Late Christmas fic. Cross-dressing.


**AN/: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the super late late late LATE entry! But I wrote this for all you guys and by holly (whoops, golly) I hope you like it! Also this is a story based off of a roleplay I had with my friend roxasora so half of it goes to her!  
**

When you think of Christmas Eve, what does your mind automatically think of? The fact that tomorrow is Christmas? The brightly lit Christmas tree in a cozy house? Or just the flat out excitement of that joyous holiday the next day? Pretty much, yeah, and it was exactly like that in this particular household.

There was a clear night sky outside in the neighborhood, revealing sparkling stars in the midnight blue upper atmosphere. Snowflakes were drifting down from the air, everything covered in a blanket of soft, powdery snow- this had to be the best snow that this town had seen in a long time, because the snow was absolute perfection in beauty. And in that neighborhood, each house was decorated with Christmas lights, little colorful lawn statues, also covered in bright lights. Most of them had the moving reindeer, or a blown up version of Santa Claus, and some even had lit up little dinosaurs. But one particular household had lights strung all over the place, and there was a snowman in the front yard and it had a checkered scarf on.

The interior of this specific house had the perfect look to a lovely, Christmas Eve night. It was /exactly/ how a household, excited for Christmas Day, would look. The fireplace had crackling flames within it, eating at the firewood and making the entire house very cozy and warm. There was the aroma of gingerbread wafting around in the air around the house, the culprit being freshly baked gingerbread men cookies in the kitchen, warm and decorated delightfully on a Santa plate on the wooden table in the kitchen. It gave the whole house the perfect smell on this perfect Christmas Eve night.

In the living room, where there was of course a television, a very cozy little loveseat sofa, a very large squashy armchair, and a coffee table (which was decorated with nutcrackers) had a very large and beautiful Christmas tree, situated in one corner of the cozy living room.

It was decorated with candy-canes, red and gold ornaments, and silver tinsel, the tree smelling of fresh pine and sparkling with rainbow lights. There was a small radio sitting on the coffee table, the sound of 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' coming from the speakers- it was quite clear that the people who lived in _this_ household enjoyed Christmas and decorating for Christmas.

"OH SWEET MOTHER FUCKING CHRIST!" came a loud shriek from the bedroom a little ways down the hall from the living room. The owner of this voice was no other than a blonde male with big bright azure blue orbs standing in front of a full length mirror, looking extremely fidgety and upset by something.

It was clear to say if you were a male then you wouldn't want to be in what Roxas Pierce was wearing that evening. It was a _dress_; a red Santa dress, white fluffy trimming all along the skirt of the dress and at the top of the dress, which happened to be sleeveless by the way. Roxas was looking highly bothered by this and continued to curse over dramatically and turn himself in all different directions, by far hating this very moment in his life and wishing his boyfriend's existence wasn't real anymore.

Not only was the dress bad enough, but Roxas also happened to be wearing white fish-net stockings, with little white bows at the garters, stopping right at the middle of his thighs. Yes, all of his slender and flawless legs were showing, the dress was _that_ short- if he were to bend over, just the slightest, it would reveal also the lacy white and red panties he was wearing underneath the dress as well.

Roxas was blushing very darkly, his face around the same shade as the dress. He pressed his bare hands to his cheeks and continued to stare at himself in the mirror, doing a little swaying back and forth from being so uncomfortable in this damn outfit.

"I-It's...it's so fucking short!" Roxas wailed. He wasn't even _bending_ over for Christ's sake and he could see a bit of the panties he was wearing! "I'm gonna get so fucking screwed tonight! Aaaah! This isn't even CLOSE to being funny, Axel, you evil son of a bitch!" Roxas would've dropped down to the floor on his knees like the big melodramatic thing that he was but he did not for the dress probably would've ripped from how tight it was on his body.

Roxas tried to calm down and he glanced back at the full length mirror once more, a sad little pout on his face as he overlooked his reflection. "God...? Why am I doing this?" Roxas asked the ceiling before he closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Relax...Roxas... It's Christmas...the best time of the year! The season of giving... This is my Christmas present to Axel and he's going to...absolutely..." Roxas paused and opened his eyes, having forced himself a cheery grin but suddenly he placed his palm to his face and shook his head. "He's going to absolutely screw the shit out of me, that's what..." Roxas sighed and strolled over to the edge of the large queen sized bed which had a crimson bedspread, for the holidays. When he flopped down on the end of the bed, it was painfully clear to see the white and red undergarments, but Roxas wasn't trying to even cover himself as he sat on the bed like the _guy_ that he was, bent over just a little with his forearms resting on his knees.

"I'm in for a rough night, I am," Roxas nodded, realizing the truth if he decided to go along with the whole cross-dressing idea. Roxas looked at the bedside table nearby and seeing the digital alarm clock, seeing as it was almost nine thirty; Axel would be getting back home soon. Roxas had to make sure absolutely everything was perfect tonight, and so far it was besides the blonde's attitude about wearing these damn clothes that was. But hey, this wasn't the first time Roxas had dressed up in drag before for Axel! The blonde just despised it.

Roxas stood to his feet and stepped out of the bedroom, his ruby red high-heeled Mary Janes clacking against the shiny hardwood floor which Roxas had mopped earlier that day...he was turning into a real housewife wasn't he? And he hadn't even graduated from college yet! This night was going to be a fucking whirlwind of Christmasy horny wonder, and Roxas was getting more afraid by the second.

Whenever Roxas wore drag the following always happened: Axel Riley, Roxas's graduated-from-college boyfriend, would always tease the shit out of Roxas; usually there were toys involved; and Axel screwed Roxas like they were the last two people on earth and needed to repopulate the planet even though Roxas couldn't get pregnant but Axel still tried really, really hard, as if if he could fuck Roxas hard enough then just _maybe_ they'd have a miracle! But really, you get the picture. So it was safe to say Roxas got quite a bit nervous when it came down to it...yet he always ended up enjoying it in the end.

Snatching one of the gingerbread men off the decorative platter in the kitchen, Roxas proceeded to bite it's head off with a delectable crunch and began eating it with a stubborn look on his face. Axel was going to be home any minute now, and everything looked pretty much perfect. If he knew Axel well enough he knew that Axel really liked to get festive with the holidays, especially Christmas, Axel _loved_ Christmas. Usually he'd go and party with his buddies (Demyx, Luxord and Xigbar) and drink eggnog until he was all but bursting from his trousers, and then pass out when he came back home. But this year, Roxas had the opportunity to spend Christmas break with either Axel or his family, and he chose Axel for once since he usually picked his family every Christmas, and always saw Axel on the weekends.

Axel's job as the sub-editor of the local paper had earned him to end up being seriously late that day so he was unable to go and have a wild party with his pals, not that he'd choose them over Roxas that was...looks like Demyx will have to be the only one bobbing for apples that evening and get verbally molested by Luxord and Xigbar all night without the protection from Axel calling them old perverts and saying they were all friends here!

Why did they have to have him working until Christmas Eve? That was a little harsh, didn't they think? And he finally got to spend his favorite holiday with his Roxas and didn't wanna waste time doing paperwork (literally) when he could be at home having the time of his life with his beautiful Roxas. Axel glanced at his wristwatch as he was placing a huge stack of newspapers in a filing cabinet in his work office and saw that it was twenty 'til ten. He only had to turn off all the lights in the office and lock the place up and he'd be done! He'd be home free! Axel began rushing like a maniac to get the fat wad of newspapers into the bin as fast as he could.

Roxas was pacing slowly back and forth in the living room, quietly humming Jingle Bells as it played softly on the radio behind him. As he nibbled on his second gingerbread man, he stood a few feet away from the doorway, leaning against the wall and staring lazily at the front door, wishing Axel would walk through it already. Roxas glanced down at his feet and saw a nicely wrapped Christmas present in front of his shoes, where what lay inside was something he _knew_ Axel would love no matter what. It was a great deal- it came with the Santa dress!

Trudging through the snow like some sort of penguin, Axel shivered hard as he ran as fast as he could in snow this thick, wanting to get inside a nice warm house and cuddle up close to his Roxas- hey! If he was lucky, maybe Roxas would treat him to something nice that night? You know...maybe a nice massage, a blowjob if he was lucky. Little did Axel know he was going to get _quite_ the surprise intended for him that night.

Oh! He could see it! The familiar cute snowman situated in his front yard with the checkered print scarf, the rainbow lights decorating the house- Axel was home! With a relieved smile on his face, Axel made it to the front porch, snowflakes dappling his fiery red mane and his wool coat.  
Now that Axel was finally home, why was he wasting time by standing on the front porch staring out into the snowy neighborhood and admiring the festive Christmas decorations everywhere?

Axel smiled a little to himself and remembered how this day went. What had gotten him through the day was _not_ the incentive of snuggling up in front of the fireplace or watching Christmas specials on the television, but the very perverted thought of what his boyfriend _could_ be wearing upon his return. Axel liked to be optimistic and hopeful didn't he? He knew that Roxas would frequently dress up in drag for him, so Axel liked to have high hopes that maybe Roxas would be wearing a little something-something for the work-exhausted redhead.

Luckily Axel's job required him sitting at his desk for most of the day, and several boners went undetected by the rest of the staff! Axel had contemplated relieving himself but figured that if he left it he'd be more worked up for Roxas and he'd be able to give him even more...

After gazing up at the dark sky for quite long enough, Axel ran a hand through his gravity-defying tresses and reached for the house key in his huge woolen coat. Upon locating it with his leather gloves, Axel inserted it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. "Roxas, I'm home." The door opened and Axel stepped inside, his voice somewhat weary.

Axel stretched his arms and sighed pleasantly as he felt the warm atmosphere of the interior of his house welcome him and he began taking off his coat and gloves, not even looking up at where Roxas was standing, wearing an outfit that Axel had been dreaming of all day. There it was, the typical garb of someone who worked in an office all day long - shirt, tie, dress pants... Axel grunted a little as he loosened the black tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt and released a long sigh before rubbing his hands on his thighs in the hopes it would warm them quicker.

Roxas had been standing there the whole time, watching as Axel took his sweet, deliberate time in taking off his outerwear and not even _noticing_ Roxas there! Apparently Axel had gotten stupider over the time Roxas had last seen him. Roxas resisted the urge to clear his throat loudly or tap his heeled shoe against the shining hardwood floors but then further decided to just wait until Axel noticed Roxas on his own.

Axel could hear the delightful sound of Jingle Bell Rock playing on the radio, a distant and happy tune he liked to hear when he could step through the door of his own house, while also smelling the delicious scent of the baked treats coming from the kitchen- but! There was only one thing that would appease Axel's appetite. And, he was practically salivating as Axel finally glanced up and saw the beautiful, blonde delight before him.

Roxas. His gorgeous petite boyfriend. Clad in a red Santa dress, fish-net stockings and everything. Axel's tongue almost dropped out of his mouth like a panting dog, but then it quickly recovered it's self and began to drag across his lips, eyes ogling the younger male from head to toe and everything in between. Roxas was pleased Axel finally noticed him and was quite satisfied with the facial reaction he got from Axel and continued chewing on his gingerbread man and acting as if everything was completely normal right now.

"Mmm..." Axel hummed, straightening himself and slowly striding up to Roxas, grinning from ear to ear. "When did you sneak into my house, _Mrs. Claus?"_

Roxas smiled, knowing that Axel was going to playfully make a joke about Roxas's attire, and knowing these two males, they liked doing a bit of odd role playing.

"About an hour ago," Roxas replied with a wide and cute smile. "I saw you were in need of a companion on this holy night...so I thought I'd drop by." Roxas shifted his stance a little bit and widened his legs slightly, causing Axel to swallow thickly as his eyes focused on the blonde's fish-net covered legs a moment.

"Also, I thought I'd bake some cookies for you, too!" Roxas chirped. Giggling, Roxas held out the last bite-sized piece of the gingerbread man cookie up to Axel's mouth, a smirk on Roxas's glossy pink lips. Axel willingly took the cookie between his teeth, his tongue darting out to lick at Roxas's fingers before he began chewing at the tasty treat.

"Delicious," Axel praised with a sigh. "So, I look that lonely, huh?" Axel snorted and placed his hands on Roxas's petite waist, stroking the soft fabric of the dress up and down. "Guess that must mean you've been spying on me or something to know that I need a friend." Axel was talking jokingly of course, but when it came down to Roxas wearing drag both of them almost always played around like this.

Licking at his lips, Axel mentioned something about the cookie again and Roxas beamed delightedly before Axel went on about Roxas deciding to 'drop in' to visit Axel. "But still. Breaking and entering? That's a serious crime."

"Aw...you're acting as if you don't want me here..." Roxas pouted. Roxas's cheeks flushed darkly suddenly as he felt one of Axel's hands sneak down south, dipping beneath the very short dress and pulling it up just a little bit so the blonde's cute little rear end was visible but still a little bit covered by the lacy undergarments.

Axel simply groped at Roxas's soft little cheeks before he suddenly slapped Roxas sharply across the buttocks, before it remained at the fleshy globes, squeezing and rubbing them as Axel pressed his body closer to that of the blonde's. Roxas had flinched a little and released a soft yelp when Axel had spanked him, his cheeks still a dark shade of pink.

"You'll need to be punished..." Axel went on, his body almost pressed flush up against Roxas. "Or at least let me play with you until the cops get here to take you away." Axel breathed gently a moment, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to the side of Roxas's neck, kissing the boy's creamy skin and causing the blonde to arch and shudder a little. "Hell, you might even be able to convince me not to call them at all."

"Well...I'd be really...happy if you didn't call the cops..." Roxas played along. "I came here to...make you happy, Axel..." Roxas could feel tingles running up and down his spine the more Axel kissed the boy's neck, so tenderly but also particularly lustfully. "So...I hope you don't call the police...that'd make me sad..."

Damn, Axel absolutely _loved_ it when Roxas played along and got into character, it was just so damn cute! Because usually? Roxas wasn't nearly this innocent when it came down to reality, Roxas was kind of a snappy little bitch.

Grinning like a cat, Axel's tongue protruded out of his mouth and dragged itself back and forth before he stopped and bit down and suckled hard.

"Mmm..." Roxas moaned softly as Axel worked on marking Roxas for the umpteenth time. While Axel continued to suckle on Roxas, his hand came back again and collided against Roxas's backside again, a lot harder than it's predecessor. Roxas yelped softly, a little louder than before and caused Roxas to whine a little. "Axeeeel..."

"Make it worth my while..." Axel whispered into Roxas's ear. Releasing Roxas and allowing his breath to ghost out against him, the redhead kissed upwards, over Roxas's jaw and then finally reaching his lips. Roxas moaned quietly as the redhead kissed him, the blonde wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and the smaller male returning it, pressing his shining pink lips back against Axel's. Axel grabbed one of Roxas's hands and was about to lead him away when he suddenly kicked the nicely wrapped present by Roxas's feet upon the floor.

"Hm?" Axel pulled away from Roxas's mouth and looked down. "What's this?" Not recognizing the object in the slightest, Axel frowned but then realized that maybe this was possibly for him. Axel looked back up at Roxas and asked if it was for him and the blonde said it was. Axel bent down and picked it up, inspecting every single detail from the blue penguin wrapping paper and then childishly shaking it.

Axel began untying the large sparkly blue ribbon, his green eyes staring curiously at Roxas. "Pfft, presents might work on kids, Roxas, but- ehhh?" Once the ribbon had been fully untied and the wrapping paper ripped off and the lid of the box taken off, Axel lips became moist as his tongue moved over them, his grin even wider than when he first laid eyes on Roxas that night.

"Well aren't you just the kinkiest, dirtiest little boy in the neighborhood?" Axel purred, dropping the box and holding the contents of the box in his hand. It was a dildo, and it was striped like a candy-cane and by the looks of it, it was also a vibrator. Roxas's face was probably one of the cutest things Axel had ever seen- Roxas looked promptly satisfied and proud with himself.

"It came with the dress," Roxas smiled. "Half off since the dress was pretty expensive." Roxas laughed gently, finding his plan to be rather good.

"And what do you propose we do with this, hm?"

"Well, I don't knooooow..." Roxas said innocently, placing a finger to his cheek. "That's for you to figure out. It's _your_ present after all..."

Axel had no reaction to what Roxas said and studied the vibrator further. He located the 'on' switch and flicked it up, causing the toy to begin buzzing in his hand, emitting a gentle hum.

"I see..." Axel nodded as if it were something other than a seasonal sex toy. A slender finger stroked the crook of the candy-cane dildo as piercing green eyes settled upon the vulnerable boy once again. Damn...Axel still couldn't get over how hot Roxas looked... For now, they would bypass the bedroom, for Axel had another idea. Turning the vibrator off, Axel gestured for Roxas to follow him into the living room, wherein sat their Christmas tree.

Roxas watched curiously and wondered what Axel was planning but he nevertheless followed Axel into the living room. "Sit down," Axel ordered, indicating to the armchair - Axel's armchair - and placed the dildo down on the coffee table in the meantime. Roxas did as Axel told him to and slowly sat down in the huge, squashy armchair, the most comfortable seat in the living room. Roxas purposely didn't cross his legs or cover himself up- he wanted to get Axel worked up, so when Axel would turn around and look at Roxas he'd see a particularly good view of his inner thighs and his crotch, the red and white lacy panties in perfect view.

Axel had located the leftover Christmas decorations box hiding behind the Christmas tree and he smirked a little upon locating what he was searching for. A stream of silver tinsel was pulled out with a flourish of Axel's hand, the redhead turning back to Roxas and not commenting on the lovely view of Roxas's thighs and the lacy panties which were in his field of vision (don't get me wrong though, he enjoyed the view very much).

"Axel?" Roxas questioned curiously. He wondered what Axel was planning to do with the silver tinsel and honestly, he couldn't decipher what Axel was going to do with it so he didn't ask any further questions.

"Roxas," Axel replied without saying anything else. Without much warning, Axel took hold of one of Roxas's arms and then the other, Roxas obligingly letting Axel do what he wished. Axel then proceeded to bind the tinsel around Roxas's wrists tightly so his hands were in his lap, then the redhead effortlessly lifted Roxas up off the seat before sitting himself down where Roxas had been and then placing Roxas on his lap, ensuring that Roxas was sitting on him and wouldn't slip.

Roxas looked half-excited half-irritated that his wrists were now bound, but he did not complain, this was his Christmas present for Axel and he was sure Axel would repay him somehow someway.

"So," Axel said, glancing back at the vibrator sitting on the coffee table, within touching distance. Axel reached for it and held it tightly before turning it on once again, the blonde swallowing thickly as he heard the humming. "What were you hoping to receive for Christmas? Santa Axel wants to hear it all, and then he'll tell you if you're on his good or naughty list... Just a hint - the dirtier, the better..." Axel held the gadget close to Roxas's crotch before pressing it fully against Roxas's crotch for a few short seconds but long enough for it to (possibly) have an effect.

Pleasurable vibrations ran through Roxas's body and caused Roxas to mewl gently for a second, his member hardening beneath the lacy undergarments. Shuddering gently, Roxas looked back at Axel, knowing that he had to answer Axel's ridiculous question. "W-Well I uh...r-really just...want you...tonight, Axel...a-and um...want you t-to um..." Roxas blushed darkly and averted his gaze, feeling absolutely absurd right then and there. Roxas suddenly growled and practically exploded...

"Well JEEZ I don't know! I put on this dress for you, bought you a fucking vibrator, what else do you w-want me to say!" Roxas pouted and looked away again- he would've crossed his arms at a time like this although couldn't due to the tinsel around his wrists.

"Isn't it obvious though?" Asked Axel, satisfied with the reaction he was receiving from his blonde counterpart. "Awww, c'mon, Roxy...don't give me that face." Despite his words, Axel was really enjoying the expression dominating Roxas's lips and the redhead suddenly swooped down to kiss him. Roxas wasn't exactly expecting the kiss and didn't have enough time to return it before he suddenly felt that familiar vibrating against his crotch once again.

"Nnhhh..." Roxas mewled quietly. Roxas's member pulsed with arousal and the blonde writhed just a little.

"If you don't tell me," Axel smirked, "then how am I supposed to satisfy you? And see which list you're on? What you get from my sack depends on where your name is. So c'mon Roxas..." Axel, rather lovingly, stroked Roxas's cheek a moment with his free hand before allowing the vibrator to slip between Roxas's thighs this time rather than be held through two layers of material.

"Aa-aah..." Roxas moaned a little louder, eyes half-lidded and glazed over.

"Tell me what it is you want... This night only comes once a year, and then Santa has to go back home..."

Still, Roxas didn't respond quite yet. He was too caught up in the feeling of the vibrator pressed against his half-hard member over the fabric of the lacy panties. Well, it was Christmas and this was Roxas's gift to Axel... He had to make the night last and for Axel to enjoy it... Sighing in defeat, Roxas blushed a little as he realized he _would_ have to say something one way or another to shut Axel up about the whole 'Santa naughty or nice list' thing. Roxas squirmed just a little bit and his fingernails dug a little into his upper thigh.

"W-Well...I thought that u-um...the vibrator...c-could...y-you know..." Roxas was actually blushing extremely darkly and he gulped audibly. "I-It could...go u-up my...ass, m-maybe?"

Axel was winning, even though this was part of Roxas's 'gift' to him. He chuckled clearly when the words finally spilled from the other's mouth and Axel removed the vibrator from their equation (temporarily of course).

"I see... Yup, that definitely puts you on my naughty list, Roxas..." Purred the older male who proceeded to place the buzzing gadget on the coffee table and hauled Roxas up yet again. Axel encouraged Roxas to kneel on Axel's legs and turn him so the blonde was resting on the arm of the chair, bent over a little to reveal his rear end. Roxas blinked and blushed darkly again as Axel moved Roxas into this position over the arm of the chair, his pert backside quite visible and accessible to Axel's eyes and hands.

"You know...naughty boys get spanked..." Axel said, drawing back a hand again and slapping Roxas harder than he had previously - thanks to the skirt he was able to watch. Another cry escaped Roxas's mouth, the blonde's eyes rather hazy and he swallowed thickly when he felt something very hard pressing against his knee, near where Axel's crotch was. Axel was turned on, and that was really good...because that meant Axel was enjoying this. Huzzah!

"Aah!" Roxas yelped again as Axel slapped Roxas's backside again. The soft, smooth, and flawless creamy skin of Roxas's perky little rump was stinging just a little from the firm spankings he had gotten over the past fifteen minutes, but ironically it turned Roxas on even more- unfortunate as it was, Roxas was a bit of a masochist and what was even _more_ unfortunate was that Axel knew about these masochistic tendencies and adored them on top of it all.

Roxas was alerted when he heard the sound of the humming, coming from the candy-cane vibrator. Roxas squirmed around just a little in both anticipation and slight fear; Axel could get pretty rough when it came with toys...which Roxas liked of course. Axel smirked as he brought the head of the dildo right up against Roxas's body, pushing it against Roxas's tight entrance with Roxas's panties still on his body. Roxas mewled deeply as he felt some of the lacy undergarments go a little ways inside his body somewhat. It was a bit aggravating but simultaneously arousing, and another spank certainly helped out, the sharp sound of Axel's palm colliding with Roxas's butt cheek once again sounding through the room.

"Nnh!" Roxas peeped. "Axel!" Roxas winced a little as the searing pain rushed through his form and the semi-uncomfortable feeling of the vibrator pressed against him with a bit of the panties inside him as well continuing to aggravate Roxas and cause him to squirm around on Axel's lap.

"Usually...I'd give a lump of coal to the naughty ones...buuut..." Axel grinned, his hand gently stroking Roxas's abused butt cheek. "...you're the exception, Roxas..." Axel licked his lips again at the sound of the vibrator buzzing away and Roxas's whimpers of pleasure. "Heh heh...this is a lot more fun, don't you think?" Axel added pressure to the vibrator and it caused Roxas to jolt a little bit and gasp softly. Finally, Axel gave Roxas a brief reprieve - brief in the sense that he took the dildo away and started to pull down the material of Roxas's panties, knowing that Roxas was helpless on his lap with his tinsel-bound wrists.

Roxas was beginning to regret every buying the damn vibrator. When he saw it half-off on the website he purchased his Santa dress, he thought what the heck! It could be an extra present for Axel! All Roxas could think right now is that Axel had better have a damn good gift for Roxas!

Nevertheless... Roxas was still turned on and wanted a good Christmas Eve fuck, and hey...guess what? Axel was gonna give it to him! Shivering softly as Axel began to tug down the red and white panties, Roxas tensed slightly as he felt Axel move the undergarments painstakingly slowly down his slender legs, revealing Roxas's perfectly round little backside.

"Mmmm..." Axel moaned behind a closed mouth again. "Did I ever mention how much I just fucking _love_ your ass, Mrs. Claus?" Another slap to Roxas's butt, and another dark blush ran across Roxas's face and a choked moan come from Roxas's throat.

"You...sound like such a fucking...p-pedophile..." Roxas grumbled, his hands in tight fists.

Axel ignored him but only responded with an amused smirk, which Roxas couldn't see of course, and went on with what he was doing. After caressing the soft and newly-exposed skin of Roxas's rear end with his palm, Axel reached over to pick up the still buzzing vibrator which had been buzzing that whole time on the coffee table and brought it close to Roxas's body. The very tip of the candy-cane dildo ran down the crease of Roxas's buttocks, stopping right at his opening. Axel pressed it harder against Roxas but didn't penetrate, getting Roxas even more aggravated. His insides were aching and craved attention, as did his now fully hard member which was being completely neglected where it stood straight upright in the air.

Axel looked directly at Roxas and smiled, his other hand moving to cup at Roxas's genitals. "You're hard..." muttered Axel. "Wonder how long it'll take for me to get you to come all over Santa's lap?"

"Aaaah..." Roxas moaned softly as Axel gave attention to his erection. He squirmed around just a bit, his face burning scarlet, bothered by the tingling sensation between his legs and empty feeling of his throbbing insides. "Not long..." Roxas panted in response, "...if you put that inside o-of me...pedophile..."

"Isn't that one of Santa's jobs though?" Axel countered with the accusation of pedophilia, giving Roxas's arousal a playful squeeze. "Fuck Roxas, he gives _presents_ to small children. He _climbs_ into their homes at night and yeah...you get it..." Axel grinned like a cat and went on. "But don't worry...I intend to put this inside you... I'd give you the real thing, but it's just so gosh darn fun to see you squirm!"

"Nnnghh! No! It's not fun! It is SO not fun to see me squirm and wriggle around like some...fish, or something, I dunno!" Roxas snarled, extremely irritated by all the teasing and pedophile jokes. What bothered him even more was when Axel pulled his hand back, the vibrator pulling away from Roxas's entrance and actually up to Axel's mouth. He turned off the vibrator because he wasn't about to lick it and feel tingles on the fleshy muscle of his tongue. Axel lubricated the dildo with his tongue, making it slick just enough to where it could slip inside Roxas a lot easier if it wasn't lubricated. The dildo was moved back to Roxas's rear end and then, without any warning at all (and with a simultaneous squeeze of his length), Axel penetrated.

"A-Aaah!" Roxas gasped out, eyes very wide and pleasure surging through him. "Aa-aahhh! Axel! Damnit!" Roxas's body was trembling just a little, his erection throbbing with a slightly teasing pleasure. "Axeeeeellll! O-Oh god..." Axel chuckled, very amused, as he twisted the candy-cane dildo as best he could while it invaded the boy, then simply allowed it to vibrate within Roxas for a short while.

"You're so greedy," Axel stated with a smile. "You swallowed the thing up like it was a real candy cane!" Axel's fingers poked and rubbed themselves over the head of Roxas's member, Roxas's entire body quivering with an overwhelming pleasure that caused his skin to break out into a slight sheen of perspiration. Roxas shuddered hard and panted, trying his best to get used to the feeling of the buzzing toy vibrating against his inner walls, and after a few more seconds Roxas was able to get used to the feeling of it (although the pleasure didn't go away or anything, it was still quite good).

"W-Well...th-thank God that...it's not a _real_ c-candy cane or a-anything..." Roxas smirked breathily, still shaking. "Because th-that would b-be re-really...a m-mess..."

As Roxas talked, Axel was set on pumping the vibrator back and forth within Roxas, the redhead's hand poised to start doing just that. Roxas's cries were extremely arousing, he could feel the blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy and damn it was good. He'd been waiting all day for this and now it was happening... However, Roxas's statement conjured something in his perverted mind and Axel's smirk grew very, very wide.

"Yeah...you're right..." Axel nodded slowly, letting go of the dildo and moving his hands to guide Roxas off his lap and gently onto the floor. "Stay there." Roxas grunted softly as he 'landed' on the floor, half on the rug and half on the hardwood, the vibrator still inside of him.

"Y-You jackass!" Roxas barked as Axel stood up. "You le-left the vibrator inside m-me!" Roxas was squirming around quite a bit, whimpering as he did so. Roxas tried to watch Axel out of the corner of his eye, seeing as he was by the Christmas tree again. Axel, being a fairly traditional pervert, had decorated his Christmas tree with real candy canes, one of which was unhooked from one of the pine branches and then removed from it's plastic wrapper.

Once Axel was in view of Roxas, the blonde was extremely surprised to see what Axel was doing. He was _actually_ getting a candy cane from their tree! Axel stared at Roxas as he started suckling on the candy cane, a completely flat look on the redhead's face as Roxas was laying on the floor, trembling with the vibrator inside of him.

"AXEL!" Roxas roared, shooting daggers at the redhead as Axel sucked on the candy cane. "You CAN'T be serious, Axel!"

"Oh?" Axel waggled his fiery brows up and down, removing the candy cane with a loud pop and smacking his lips together. "But you've been even naughtier since we started..."

"Only 'cause I wanted t-to give you a g-good Christmas pr-present you'd like!" Roxas wailed, not liking the thought of having a candy-cane up his butt. Roxas sounded as if he was about to burst into tears, but he wasn't. Axel took the sweet between his teeth again in order to remove his shirt and tie completely, the garments being discarded without a second thought. Work was done for the holiday at least, it was time for the play.

"It's not as thick, but still..." Axel grinned, coming to stand beside Roxas and then kneeling next to him. Axel reached over to pull the vibrator fully out of Roxas's throbbing opening, Roxas shuddering as the redhead removed it. Roxas whimpered as he felt rather empty suddenly, and that freaking candy cane wasn't going to do any good! It was just going to annoy Roxas and make a mess! Sure enough, Axel had probed as deep as he could with the candy cane inside Roxas's body - fortunately for Axel he had bought the regular sized ones as opposed to the miniature variety. It slid into him very easily, but it didn't fulfill Roxas like the candy-cane vibrator had done. Roxas squirmed around just a little, glaring at Axel with all his might, regretting ever _jokingly_ saying that he was happy a real candy cane wasn't inside of him...when it was now.

"It's something I can put inside you, isn't it?" Axel yet again reached over to fondle Roxas's member, which had softened a little since the vibrator had been pulled out of him. Axel blinked when he noticed that a bit of precome had dribbled down the blonde's shaft when the vibrator had been inside of him and he smirked a bit and used it to his advantage. "And just think, Roxy! Your ass is gonna be all minty fresh! You know how much I love the taste of mint."

"You're a jerk," Roxas spat, pouting. "N-Nnhhhh..." Roxas writhed around a little as Axel moved his hand up and down the blonde's small member, getting it stiffer once again. Sweet pleasure rushed through Roxas's body and caused his frame to tremble a little as well as return to that growing climax that would soon arrive.

The candy cane was more resistant than the vibrator was, but Axel didn't care, it only made Roxas's passage stickier and thus would require more time spent 'cleaning up' after. Axel was jerking Roxas's appendage at a similar speed to how he was now pumping the candy cane in and out of Roxas's body.

"Well..._I'm_ enjoying it," Axel chuckled. "It's fun to watch you squirm and get weirded out by this..." Roxas rolled his eyes before he moaned timidly when Axel gently grabbed hold of the head of Roxas's length, squeezing it firmly while inserting the candy cane in as far as it would go; with a little pulling the peppermint-flavored object was freed from Roxas's orifice. Almost all of the candy cane was completely gone, just a little bit of the curved 'handle' was left over in Axel's fingers which he placed somewhere else that didn't matter to him and he was left to lean forward and drag his tongue over Roxas's sticky opening.

"Mmmmmh..." Axel moaned, his tongue running across every single white, sticky globule which he lapped up greedily. Roxas's eyes were extremely wide as Axel did this, his face a deep crimson shade and he squirmed around just a little. Roxas clamped his eyes tightly shut while Axel continued to lick around the puckered, now minty rim of Roxas's entrance. "A-Axel! N-No...! Axel! Please, c-come on!" Roxas was rather turned on by what Axel was doing and the buildup of Roxas's orgasm was skyrocketing towards it's beginning and then ending.

Axel hand was moving rather fast over Roxas's hard, slightly lubed member; his tongue was a lot swifter than the candy cane had been. His lips were pressed to Roxas's entrance as Axel's tongue breached Roxas's insides, pushing itself within the tight, warm walls and making Roxas even wetter.

"P-Please A-Axel!" Roxas whined desperately, tears in his eyes. It felt so good! But it was also so embarrassing! Axel hardly ever did a rimjob on Roxas but it always lead to a really good orgasm for Roxas but simultaneously made the blonde beauty extremely shy. Roxas was begging for Axel to stop, but Axel was merciless and just chuckled and continued to torment Roxas, knowing that this was driving Roxas absolutely crazy.

"A-Axel! N-No! NOOO! A-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roxas shrieked, arching up off the floor and suddenly experiencing his first orgasm for the night. The white fluids spurted forth out of Roxas's erection and splattered all over the blonde's slightly exposed stomach (the dress had been pushed up a little) while the rest of Roxas's semen splattered against his inner thighs and the floor. Panting, Roxas's body was still arched, his eyes half-lidded and a soft, squeaking moan coming out of him as the pleasurable, blissful tingles of pleasure tickled his body before it all ebbed away and he fell flat against the floor, whimpering just a little as his eyes fell closed.

All the while Roxas had begged for Axel to stop licking, the redhead continued to lick and suckle at Roxas's opening. His free hand had gone to start working at his belt, his hand pumping every last droplet of semen out of Roxas as he came. Axel had pulled back to watch the delicious and gorgeous form of his beautiful Roxas having an orgasm; it was one of the hottest and most gorgeous things Axel ever watched. And right as Roxas flopped against the floor, his body like a rag doll, Axel had pulled his belt free off his dress pants. He tutted at the white now decorating the shining hardwood floor, his hand pulling away from Roxas's semi-flaccid arousal. He licked at the couple of drops of semen on his hand before wiping the back of his hand across his (relatively sticky) mouth.

"Dirty little fucker..." Axel grinned playfully, unbuttoning his trousers and easing them off his slender body. "Don't think we've finished though, because we haven't. Sure, foreplay's fun and all, but I want my real present now..." By this point, Axel was now only clad in his boxer shorts, a very prominent bulge protruding between his legs. "Heh..._Mrs. Claus..."_

Roxas was feeling particularly dirty once his energy began to return to him. Roxas would've glared darkly at Axel for him calling Roxas 'Mrs. Claus' but his eyes were closed at the time and very tired. Finally, he had enough strength to move and open his blue eyes which landed immediately on the anything but tired looking form of Axel and his pants were off. Roxas blushed as he remembered what Axel had said about that not having been the end; this was _Axel's_ Christmas present after all...

"Okay...f-fine..." Roxas panted softly, sitting up a little, the red dress doing nothing to hide his member. "But would you _please_ quit calling me Mrs. Claus?"

"It's hard not to!" Axel snorted delightedly. "I mean, you are wearing her clothes."

"Yeah, when she was like fifty years younger!" Roxas said, extremely irritated.

"But hey... I find it totally hot... Hotter than the other stuff I make you wear," Axel went on, pleased. "Maybe I should let you choose stuff more often?" Axel shrugged and then returned to the matter at hand here. What position would Axel like to fuck Roxas in? For a moment, Axel thought, his expression looking contemplative. And then his expression morphed into a typical, devious grin.

"How about you come ride up on Rudolph?" Smirked the redhead. That would've earned Axel a slap across the face had Roxas's hands not have been bound by the tinsel. "Though it's really my hair that's red and not my nose. Do a good enough job, Roxas, and I'll give you your _real_ present from me. Got it memorized?"

Roxas would've had a palm pressed against his blushing face about the Rudolph comment had it not been for the tinsel around his wrists. Roxas rolled his cerulean eyes when Axel mentioned giving Roxas his real present- the blonde already had a hunch of what it was.

"Okay...I'll ride you...Rudolph..." Roxas grumbled, speaking with as much little humor as possible. As best as he could, Roxas crawled over to Axel with his hands bound together and knelt in front of him. He reached up (with both of his hands) to pull down Axel's underwear and his jumped in surprise when Axel's erection practically popped forth from behind the material. Roxas didn't waste much time though before he leaned forward to drag his tongue over Axel's erection, mostly to just get him as wet as possible (and just get some teasing in too).

Axel wasn't expecting Roxas to go for his boxers and start licking him; the moan which escaped his lips was evidence of that. Axel brought a hand up to run his fingers through Roxas's hair, his legs buckling just a little bit at the hot/wet pleasure coating his erection. He had almost completely forgotten about the sex he wanted to have, but was reminded when Roxas mentioned it.

"You gotta lay back you know," Roxas said, not stopping his licking.

"I know," Axel winced, biting his lower lip in order to contain himself - he'd been throbbing behind his boxer shorts for a while now, and this attention being paid to his groin felt so damn good. The older of the two males (reluctantly) pulled back and shuffled downward until he was flat on his back, head craning slightly so he could look at Roxas.

"Rox...this is hot and all but...mm... I kinda want you _right now_," Axel shuddered gently. "Take too long and Christmas Eve'll be over - Rudolph will have to go home." All the while Axel said that, Roxas was dragging his tongue over every inch of Axel's length, purposely being a brat towards Axel and not doing what he wanted _quite_ yet. Roxas smirked as he heard Axel mewl and beg Roxas pitifully and Roxas looked up at Axel and his smirk widened considerably - he felt so powerful!

"Your wish is my command..." Roxas smiled. Axel smiled a little, although didn't exactly like the fact that Roxas was in control at the moment, however Axel's eyes had said it all before - "bastard". Roxas slowly crawled up on top of Axel, finding his mouth had pressed right against Axel's, kissing the redhead rather lovingly, in fact the most loving gesture of the night, not a single ounce of lust was injected into that kiss. The kiss was a very sweet gesture, which Axel returned somewhat needily as his body yearned for more of his delectable Roxas.

Roxas pulled away with a sigh, his glazed azure orbs staring directly into Axel's equally hazy emerald orbs and the redhead shuddered as he realized just how beautiful Roxas was right then. Roxas pulled his gaze away from Axel's so he could focus on the task at hand here, his body now fully on top of Axel's in the proper 'position' for riding the redhead. Roxas's backside was just a few inches away from the head of Axel's length, the blonde searching for Axel's length and suddenly gripping it. Axel shuddered with anticipation as the boy mounted the redhead and took so damn long that Axel was starting to lift his hips off the floor in an attempt to coax Roxas into hurrying faster.

Roxas caught the gesture and smiled at Axel, finally holding Axel's erection steady and positioning himself so he could press his slightly sticky opening against Axel's erection. Slowly, painfully slowly, Roxas started to sink down onto Axel's length, Axel's toes curling, his head dropping back against the floor as Axel's length penetrated up into the blonde; Axel's hands took the tinsel bound palms of the boy above him in their grasp and squeezed them gently as his hips (slowly) gyrated upward, giving Roxas a little encouragement to start moving.

"Mmmh..." Roxas mewled loudly behind a closed mouth, eyes closed. His body felt even more full than it had earlier when the dildo was inside of him, and man did it feel good... He blushed softly when Axel took his hands and rolled his hips up against the blonde, Roxas opening his eyes and looking down at Axel, his azure blue orbs extremely glazed over, a little smile on his face. He knew he was teasing Axel and knew that Axel was growing insanely impatient, but damn teasing Axel was one of Roxas's favorite things to do! However, only one time had it gone totally wrong and Axel had gotten really angry and just left and locked himself up in the bathroom for about an hour. Roxas remembered feeling so guilty for teasing Axel to the point of mega frustration and recalled standing at the door to the bathroom, crying a little and begging for Axel to come out. And when Axel did come out, Axel's anger was totally gone and back to his original self and they proceeded to have nice, sweet, happy, loving, forgiving sex about ten minutes later.

This time however, Roxas wasn't going to take forever in teasing the shit out of Axel. Roxas shuddered gently as his insides clamped down around the redhead's shaft, the blonde whimpering loudly as Axel rocked his hips yet again up into Roxas.

"Hey..." Axel murmured. "Before I go wild and outta control...I love you...got it memorized?"

Roxas's blue eyes looked down at Axel when the redhead said that, the boy's face a pinkish shade, his heart giving a little flutter. Roxas smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah...I l-love you too, Axel..." Once their declaration of love had been shared, Roxas finally started to move, lifting his hips and then sliding himself back down onto Axel's length. He repeated this several times, keeping the same pace - the one he could manage at least due from his slightly tired body - however, sometimes he'd lift himself all the way off Axel's erection and then fully drop back down and cause Roxas to all but scream, and for his now new full erection to bounce and throb.

"Mmmnhh..." Axel groaned, the friction already affecting him. The redhead could tell that Roxas was slightly worn out but he didn't say anything, simply stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and thinking how beautiful he looked. Twinges of fantastic pleasured pulsed within him, particularly in his groin, and then redhead allowed himself to just kick back and enjoy the sensation.

"I-I'm..." Roxas shuddered as he continued moving up and down, "...n-not sure if I-I can...go...a-any...f-faster, Axel..." Roxas looked down at Axel with a half-smile that was rather loving and hopeful. "B-But I...know y-you c-can..." Axel opened one eye when Roxas spoke to him, the redhead's hips, which had been matching Roxas's pace the entire time, stopped moving and the redhead smiled.

"Tch...I thought you'd never say anything..." he grinned, hands wandering to take Roxas by the hips. Axel sat up a little, rested his back against the armchair and nodded his head so that Roxas was sitting in Axel's lap. "This okay with you? Or d'you want me fucking you a different way?" To demonstrate this, Axel simultaneously lifted and brought Roxas down against on his shaft and thrusted his lower half upwards.

"A-Aaah!" Roxas gasped softly when Axel did this. Axel's erection went deeper inside of him and this made Roxas writhe a bit, wanting to feel Axel strike that bundle of nerves inside of him and give the blonde something to scream about...something good anyways!

"Your Christmas present..." Axel breathed into Roxas's ear. "Is for us to do it how you want it..." Roxas looked up at Axel, his cheeks dark pink when Axel said this and Roxas noticed how soft Axel's expression looked. Axel's words made Roxas feel something different for once in that entire night. Roxas felt like he loved Axel more than anyone on the face of the planet, and he smiled and slowly pulled Axel's erection out of his body and stood to his wobbly feet. Axel watched Roxas curiously as the blonde moved into a position that made Axel's erection twitch and grow even harder than it was before.

Roxas's red dress was short for a reason, so he could still wear it while being screwed at the same time. So when Roxas knelt down on the floor in front of the redhead and rested down on his arms, chest, and a little of his face (but luckily it was pressed into the softest part of the rug in front of him), the skirt was short enough to show Roxas's full backside and extremely easily accessible to penetrating him again.

"Like this..." Roxas answered gently, seeing Axel out of the corner of his eye. "Your cock goes in deeper...in this position...and it feels...better for me..." Roxas was panting just a little and he smiled at Axel. "Plus...I think you like this angle."

Indeed, Axel did like the view of Roxas he had. The redhead licked his lips, his erect member throbbing as he got up and walked over to Roxas, kneeling behind him once he had reached the golden-haired beauty. "That's what you want right? My cock to go deep inside you?" Axel was whispering and for some reason it made Roxas feel even more turned on. Axel's hands came to rest on either of Roxas's butt cheeks, squeezing them firmly a moment and then spreading them apart.

"Y-Yeah..." Roxas panted softly as he watched Axel out of the corner of his eye. "R-Real deep..."

Axel aligned his arousal with Roxas's opening, suddenly re-inserting himself with one sudden movement. Roxas screamed as Axel thrusted into him, his body stretching just a bit to accommodate Axel's erection so swiftly and abruptly, his petite little frame beginning to tremble almost instantly.

"And fast too, right?" Axel added, drawing back and slamming himself effortlessly within Roxas and clutching at Roxas's hips tighter. Roxas barely had any time to even respond with a 'yes' when Axel had pulled back and thrusted back into Roxas so quickly.

"A-Axel!" Roxas shrieked. Within a few thrusts Axel had gotten himself moving at a fairly rapid pace, ready to inject more speed should Roxas crave it. Perspiration began to form on his brow, his neck, all over his back and chest, all over Axel's body, the stench of sex quickly beginning to form in the atmosphere around them. With a low groan, Axel felt himself being dragged away from all conscious streams of thought, his one goal? To fuck Roxas silly.

Axel was savage, wild, and Roxas loved it. Roxas was releasing desperate screams the entire time, begging constantly for more and feeling so much pleasure rush through his whole body all at once. His own erection, even though it lacked attention, was throbbing hard as Axel took him, more droplets of precome dripping from the head and staining the rug beneath him - and from how fast Axel's thrusts were, Roxas might've had carpet burn, not that he really cared though.

"A-AXEL! I-It f-feels so good! M-Mmmhh! Axel!"

Roxas's cries were enough to inform the redhead that he was doing a good job, therefore Axel had no reservations when it came to accelerating himself even further; he allowed that carnal, animalistic urge to overtake his body and send his hips in a frenzied gyration back and forth. Roxas's whole body was rocking hard from the power and strength of Axel's thrusts, his screams filled with ecstasy by this point, and he could feel a seriously strong orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

Wet noises filled the gaps between their moans, sighs, and screams, Axel's erection leaking some precome within Roxas. This only made it easier for him to drive himself inside Roxas swifter, and soon he was moving so fast he could barely breathe.

"R-Roxas!" Axel managed to cry out, the friction, the pressure and the heat so incredibly intense around him; it was mind-blowing. "N-Nnngghhh! R-ROXAS!" Axel was so close to that peak, he could feel it in his groin. It bubbled within him, clustered at the base of his pulsing appendage, threatening to spill at any moment. All it would take...were a few more thrusts!

"A-Aahh! Ahh! Ahh, ahhh! Ahhhh!" Roxas screamed over and over. "A-AXEL! I-I CAN'T! H-HOLD IT BACK!" Roxas screamed loudly, trembling underneath the redhead, his erection feeling like it was on fire. Amidst the incredibly good pleasure he was feeling, Axel managed a smile and did not stop, wanting for Roxas to reach that high that always made him feel so good, and to hear that gorgeous scream of pure ecstasy and passion escape the boy's succulent lips.

"A-Axel!" A-AXEEEEEEEEEL!" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut as his second orgasm of the night took over his body like a nuclear bomb, white semen all but exploding out of his length and spurting out all over the carpet and probably permanently staining it - ah well, it was Axel's rug anyways. Even then, Axel didn't give a shit about the rug, or how much mess was made. All that mattered was that his mission had been successful - and that Roxas's cries of ecstasy had been enough to drive him over the edge to his own climax.

Axel's body juddered, contorted and spasmed with delight as he orgasmed, his hips bucking forward one final time as spurts of semen filled Roxas from the inside and trickled out after, especially when Axel found himself falling back and his member was freed from Roxas's tight passage. Roxas's body began to act as if it was made of water and he flopped down against the floor, his muscles relaxing and not caring at all that he wasn't moving or wasn't about to try and move anyways. All he knew was that was _the_ best sex he had ever, ever had.

Axel panted heavily, allowing the feeling of his orgasm to ebb away as he stared at his eyelids. He could hear Roxas somewhere in the background and once he had enough energy, Axel opened his eyes and sat up and crawled over to where 'Mrs. Claus' was sprawled on the floor.

"M-Merry Christmas, Roxas..." Axel sighed, draping an arm over Roxas's body and curling up beside him. "I love you..."

Roxas opened his eyes and turned his body so he could curl more into Axel and get as close to him as he could. "Merry Christmas...I love you too, Axel..." Roxas smiled before leaning up to press and soft and short little kiss upon Axel's lips. There was a tired look in his hazy blue eyes but it still held a genuine deep love for the redhead who had just banged the daylights out of Roxas. Axel smiled down at his beloved and wrapped both of his arms around him, bringing the delicate blonde close and giving him a loving but exhausted squeeze and nuzzling his golden spikes.

That...was the best Christmas present...ever.

What was that noise? And why was it annoying? Axel's eyes cracked open out of his seriously deep sleep in his bed, hearing the extremely obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock go off by his bedside table. He searched blindly for the button that would turn off the wretched thing and finally mashed his thumb against the button that silenced the seriously annoying alarm. With a groan, Axel slowly sat up and stretched his toned arms before he looked down at the sleeping form of his lovely Roxas, curled up underneath the blankets and looking just so freaking cute!

Axel smiled and gently ruffled Roxas's golden spikes and placed a kiss on Roxas's cheek, "It's Christmas, Roxas...I love you..." Axel would let Roxas wake up on his own time, but in the meanwhile, Axel was going to get some coffee and _maybe_ sneakily unwrap one of the presents that was under the Christmas tree that Roxas had laid out under it the night before.

After their vigorous amount of sex and foreplay last night, both of them smelled like a mixture of semen and peppermint, so they smelled quite odd and took a shower together, however held off on any sexual activities. Okay, so Axel groped Roxas a couple of times- how could he not? Water all over him like that... And after the shower they had collapsed in Axel's king sized bed and basically passed out.

Once Axel had slipped on a pair of his pajama pants and put on the bunny slippers Roxas had bought him for his birthday, Axel wandered out of the bedroom and into the living room. He saw the sunlight reflecting off the white snow and making it look seriously bright outside and thus made Axel wince a little.

Coffee. Right. That was what Axel had in the morning! Axel shuffled over to the kitchen and failed to notice the massive Santa plate which had been placed out last night with all the gingerbread men on it was completely empty, save for a couple of crumbs here and there..._and_ a folded up piece of paper. Axel smacked his lips as he got one of his favorite mugs and helped himself to some of the already made hot coffee and then took a sip of it.

Ew. Wait. Something wasn't right here. Milk! That was what Axel put into his coffee. Turning around, Axel reached for the handle of the fridge and spotted the gallon of milk. He gripped the handle and pulled it out of the fridge before popping the cap off the top. Wait a second... Something was very different here.

Axel shook his head to try and wake himself up a little more before examining the gallon of milk further. It was totally empty! There was not a single droplet of milk left in the container. Axel blinked and scratched the back of his head, puzzled. He tossed the empty gallon of milk into the trash can before opening the fridge again and hoping that there was another gallon of milk in there, but there wasn't...and something else... The fridge was completely empty! There wasn't any food in there at all!

"Fuck have we been robbed or something?" Axel grumbled, scratching his chin. "But then again...who would steal our food and not some of our more...valuable things? Like the TV?" Axel checked out of the kitchen just to make sure the TV was still there...it was. Axel blinked and closed the fridge again, trying to resolve the mystery as to why all the food in the house was gone.

It was then that he noticed a piece of paper on the Santa plate where all the cookies had been previously and were...mysteriously gone. Axel picked up the piece of paper and saw it had very, very fancy red handwriting on it...

_Dear Axel fucking Roxas... I mean, Axel Riley and Roxas Pierce. I hope you had a grand and swell good Christmas Eve, because you ain't gettin' a single present from dear old Saint Nick! Both you guys are on my naughty list! You better hope that you don't do this again for next year otherwise I might just steal all your presents and use 'em for the firewood back at the North Pole! Your out of milk, by the way. Sincerely, Santa Claus._

_P.S. Oh, by the way, HO HO HO!_


End file.
